


"I'm pregnant."

by blue_is_samazing



Series: Pat Does Requests [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (like once but still), Angst, Angst with an almost happy ending, M/M, POV switches at the end because it sounds better in my head, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, analogical - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing
Summary: Logan looks for his missing boyfriend.





	"I'm pregnant."

Three weeks.

 

It had been. Three weeks. Since Logan last saw Virgil.

 

At first, he thought nothing of it. Sometimes Virgil needed his alone time, Logan understood that; he was the same way.

 

After a week, though, Logan got worried. Not one call, not one message, and nobody answered when he knocked on the door to Virgil’s apartment.

 

Week three, Logan decided he was angry. How dare Virgil just leave him? No explanation, no reason- as far as Logan knows, things were going well with their relationship! How could Virgil throw away ten months of their being together without so much as a word of why?

 

So, Logan did something he thought he was above doing. He went back to Virgil’s apartment and knocked three, six, nine times. No answer, as he had predicted. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the key Virgil had given him months ago. “Just in case,” Virgil had said.

 

“Virgil, if you don't answer this door, I am unlocking it and coming in myself.”

 

He waited one, two, three minutes before he unlocked the door and pushed it open to find…

 

...an empty apartment.

 

None of their pictures on the walls, no couch where they cuddled and watched movies, no dining room table where they ate together.

 

An empty, barren apartment. Logan felt all the anger leave him when he noticed an envelope on the floor. On it was his name in Virgil's shaky scrawl. He knelt down and picked it up, his mind running through all of the possibilities, everything this could mean.  _Dear go, what if he's dead?_

 

He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

 

 

_ Logan, _

 

_ I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, sorry for running, sorry for not telling you. _

 

_ You've been so amazing, Lo. Better than I deserve. That's why I have to do this; you shouldn't have to deal with this. _

 

_ We thought that, because of the hormones, I couldn't have kids. We were wrong.  _

 

_ I'm pregnant. But you have a future, you have college and dreams for exploration and discovery. So I figured you probably wouldn't want me or the kid. But I want it. I want this baby, and I don't want to burden you with that. _

 

_ I'm not a dick, though. If you want to have this kid with me, call me. I haven't changed my number. But please, Logan, don't do that unless you're totally sure. _

 

_ I love you. I'm sorry. _

 

_ -Virgil _

 

 

Logan's tears soak the violet ink on the paper as he drops it and shakily pulls out his phone.

 

He pulls up Virgil's contact and hits the call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I do like to hurt people.


End file.
